Misericorde
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Presente do Amigo Secreto Triarquia 2010. Kanon nunca mais poderia voltar a ser um furniture...


**AVISO: Esta fanfic apresenta in****úmeros dos spoilers do EP6, "**_**Dawn of the Golden Witch**_**". Esteja avisado, caso queira prosseguir.**

**Disclaimers: **"_Umineko no Naku Koro ni_" não me pertence, lógico. Ryuukishi07, Studio DEEN e os devidos licenciados têm todos os créditos. Mas se alguém quiser me dar o Kanon, aceito sem problemas. 8DDD *APANHA*

* * *

**MISERICORDE  
**_Petit Ange_

_Eu terei um breve sonho e uma agonia eterna..._

...Quando isso começou, ojou-sama?

Quando foi que você entrou em mim? Quando eu deixei isso acontecer?

Eu me perguntava todas as horas. Às vezes, chegava a pensar que era apenas um sonho ruim. Só um sonho que acaba quando um suspiro mais pronunciado, quando um trovão do lado de fora, quando simplesmente se acorda.

Mas não era um sonho. E eu sabia que não. No fundo, e sabia disso tanto quanto uma criança sabe que se queimará ao tocar no fogo, que eu estava apenas me iludindo.

...Quando foi que aquilo aconteceu?

Ojou-sama.

Eu me pergunto se iria querer refazer algo se me fosse possível voltar no tempo.

Se Beatrice-sama fizesse o tempo voltar só mais uma vez, para um lugar onde não existe sangue nem dias nublados, eu me pergunto se iria mesmo desejar desfazer tudo isso com estas minhas mãos.

Me pergunto se seria capaz de, uma vez mais, olhar dentro de seus olhos e lhe dizer "sou apenas um furniture".

Reviver aquele momento onde você me encarou como se eu a estivesse matando.

...E simplesmente não sentir nada.

Eu seria capaz de repetir essa experiência?

Não, ojou-sama.

A verdade, é que eu não sou mais capaz de fazer isso.

Porque você entrou em mim.

Eu estou saturado de você agora.

Sufocado em sua essência. Marcado para sempre com sua memória.

Dentro de mim, eu sei exatamente onde foi meu começo e onde será meu fim.

Será com você, ojou-sama. Você é meu "tudo".

Sim... Estou completamente preenchido.

E não acho que isso é algo ruim. Muitíssimo pelo contrário... Sinto-me bem quando me dou conta do fato.

É agradável, mesmo que às vezes machuque.

...Ah, sim.

...Então era assim que nee-san se sentia?

Eu não percebia o quão longe ela podia ver. Ou melhor...

Acho que eu não queria perceber isso.

Porque eu via: eu via absolutamente o poder do amor.

E ele me assustava.

A verdade é que o amor sempre me assustou.

Ele era poderoso demais. Tão forte, tão intenso, que nee-san entregou-se à ele como um náufrago se entrega às ondas, quando já não pode mais debater-se.

E, como as águas salgadas e escuras, o amor vai arrastando às profundezas. Mas elas não são geladas, não são solitárias...

No fundo do amor, tudo o que se encontra é a satisfação.

A simples percepção de que sua vida vale a pena.

E de que você já não é mais "vazio".

Era exatamente isso que eu via nos olhos de Shanon. Ela sempre me mostrou isso.

Nee-san tornou-se "humana" e eu percebi isso tarde demais. E fiquei assustado. Fui fraco, não posso negar.

Eu não queria que ela se tornasse "humana".

Porque eu achava que amar era sofrer. Porque eu sabia qual era nosso destino.

Mesmo assim... Alguma coisa em mim continuou fraca.

Ojou-sama...

Será que alguma parte de você ainda se lembra daquele dia em que morremos juntos?

Tenho certeza de que foi ali.

Ali foi o meu erro.

E, ao mesmo tempo, o maior dos meus acertos.

Foi ali que eu soube com toda a alma que descobri que eu possuía que eu a amava. E que eu já não podia mais fugir disso.

Porque eu também percebi que estive apenas fugindo.

...Eu sempre fui humano.

Eu sempre a amei.

É isso.

Agora, eu também já podia ver o mar azul, não é?

Não... Ou melhor, eu tenho certeza de que **vi **o mar azul.

"_Você não é mais um furniture, Kanon-kun..._"

Será que um dia você será capaz de se lembrar que me disse isso, ojou-sama?

Com aquela sua voz que se esvanecia aos poucos, assim como sua vida. Eu lembro dela. Cada mínimo detalhe, por mais doloroso que seja, continua aqui.

Lembro-me do sangue em suas costas, do sangue em meus dedos... Lembro-me das lágrimas que nunca derramei.

E também me lembro da dor de ser um "humano".

Foi daquela dor que eu "nasci".

Porque eu sabia que, a partir dali, não poderia mais voltar.

Eu nunca mais poderia voltar a ser um objeto.

Para sempre, fadado a ser um "humano".

...Ou era isso que pensaria aquele Kanon que se achava indigno de ser um "humano".

Porque eu estava feliz.

Sim, ojou-sama. Eu morri feliz ao mesmo tempo que a tristeza me corroia numa sensação cáustica e angustiante.

Eu morri como um "humano"...

Aquilo era a maior das realizações.

Eu descobri o que era o amor.

Graças à você, Jessica.

Foi sempre você.

...Talvez, eu saiba exatamente o que fez você me vencer.

Seu sorriso. Mesmo num mundo cor-de-cinza, ele era capaz de trazer todo um mundo de cores que eu não sabia identificar.

Seus olhos. Eram espelhos perfeitos; eles sempre mostravam-se completamente.

Toda a tristeza, toda a felicidade, toda a raiva... E todo o amor. Se me fosse permitido, não me importaria de apenas encará-los para sempre.

...Sabe, ojou-sama, eu tenho vontade de fazer isso de novo. Encará-la até perceber meu próprio reflexo nestes orbes.

É como se viver valesse a pena só por fazer isso.

Ah... Mas eu também sinto falta de seu sorriso. Porque você não está sorrindo agora.

...Sim. Viu? Eu estava apenas me iludindo de novo.

Sempre soube o que me fez perder.

Ou, talvez, eu mesmo tenha me entregado.

...Não importa. Isso não vai mudar em nada, afinal.

Mas... Sabe, ojou-sama?

Meu maior desejo neste momento é poder secar suas lágrimas.

Porque elas fazem meu coração doer. Porém, eu já não posso mais me mexer.

Eu queria muito secar suas lágrimas e, se possível, sentir o gosto delas. E queria poder encará-la uma última vez, e me perder nas trevas da morte e no azul-acinzentado de seus olhos.

...É engraçado. Em seus olhos está o azul e o cinza. A cor que eu sempre quis ver e a que sempre vi.

Não. Isso também não importa mais...

Jessica...

Se um dia nos for permitido isso, eu queria muito abraçá-la de novo.

E, quem sabe, tocar em seus lábios.

...Me pergunto qual será o gosto deles. Se são como eu sempre imaginei ou se serão ainda melhores.

Ah... Eu não devia estar pensando nisso, mas...

Na verdade, eu também queria segurar suas mãos. Elas são quentes. São muito boas.

E queria muito, de verdade, apenas ficar em silêncio.

Envolver seu corpo em meus braços e ficar assim, até quando for possível.

...Se um dia o destino nos permitir, ojou-sama, eu queria ver seu sorriso todos os dias. Eu queria fazer planos. Eu queria ser "humano". Eu queria-a só para mim.

Eu quero muitas coisas.

Muitas das quais sei que não terei jamais.

Mas, ao menos, neste momento, eu estou feliz.

...Eu tenho suas lágrimas.

Eu tenho seu amor.

Isso já é o suficiente.

Sei que já estou morto. Sei que falhei miseravelmente. Mas...

Foi-me dada a chance de lutar por nosso amor. E eu lutei com todas as forças que este corpo é capaz de produzir.

Até o fim, eu a amei mais do que eu próprio sou capaz de compreender.

E continuarei fazendo isso.

Porque agora, eu sou um humano.

Porque "Kanon" e "Joshua" podem amá-la.

Porque eles querem amá-la.

...Me perdoe por deixá-la sozinha.

Mas um dia eu voltarei. Porque este jogo irá continuar.

As bruxas continuarão jogando indefinidamente, e nós seremos seus peões mais uma vez. Mas já não me importo mais.

Quando eu voltar...

Nesse dia, se me for possível, eu gostaria de encará-la uma vez mais.

E dizer mais uma vez que a amo.

E pedir desculpas.

E secar suas lágrimas. E sorrir. E chorar ao mesmo tempo.

...Ah sim. Eu queria muito tudo isso.

Por isso, até lá, Jessica.

E, mesmo que você não se lembre disso quando este dia chegar, quero que saiba, ao menos agora:

...Eu te amo.

Para sempre.

* * *

_Porque o amor __é a força-motriz da humanidade. E a minha também.  
(E porque esse foi o final mais forçado ever... -qq)_

_Meh, mas é claro que o Kanon não morre no game. Ainda tem aquele fanservice absurdo BattlerxKanon antes disso. -Q  
Mas enfim, isso é uma obra de ficção. Vamos fingir que ele não desistiu de seu amor, for the sake of the pr0nz. XDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Te amo pra sempre, ma dear. (L)_


End file.
